Emily Stone and the thunderous headache
by towardpages
Summary: I never thought going to my junior writers' workshop would send me into the mind of Zeus, the greek god. I know, crazy but true. Let's start from the beginning, back to when I was normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Emily Stone **

**and the thunderous headache**

Prologue

I never thought going to my junior writers' workshop would send me into the mind of Zeus, the greek god. I know, crazy but true. Let's start from the beginning , back to when I was normal .

Chapter 1

My Writing Class is Interrupted by A Monster

It was a normal friday afternoon in New York and I , Emily Stone , was heading to my junior writers' workshop. As I walked into the building I had a weird feeling, kind of like a pig and a butterfly fighting.

"You are the future," My teacher, Mrs. Crane, said. "We are the future," the class repeated. Let me get this straight , My teacher is lazy . She tells us the same thing at the beginning of every class, then we say the same thing, then she tells us a word or a sentence and we make up a story based on that. We do that for 1 hour and 45 minutes . We hand her our paper and then we leave. Same thing every class, just once I wish something different would happen, and I didn't know that my wish was about to come true.

"So today class you'll be writing about -" she had stopped in mid-sentence because right where our window used to be was a bear/lion/pig/goat. To put it down, a monster just crashed through our window. But the monster was not alone, with him - I guess fighting the beast - were two kids around my age, one boy and one girl.

"Wow. How did that tree fall through our window," one of my classmates said. Huh, I thought. Everyone in my class started talking about how could the tree have fallen into the window. I just starred at the two kids that no one else seem to notice. "Can you see us?" the boy said. I just nodded my head wondering whether or not I were going crazy. The boy and the girl looked at each other, then at me, each other, me, each other, me, etc. That went on for like 5 minutes.

"Mrs. Crane , may I be excused please?," I asked. "Yes of course, dear," she replied as she handed me the hall pass. I went to the bath room and splashed some water on my face , hoping that the water would splash saneness into me, I guess. "This is just a dream, it must be," I said to my reflection. "You did not see a bear/lion/pig/goat monster thingy battling two teenagers," I said to myself. I repeated that over and over in my head as I walked out the door of the bath room. "Actually, yes. Yes, you did," the boy who was fighting the monster said. "What in all the bananas tacos," I yelped as I jumped back against the wall.

"I'm Drew," the boy said. Drew had dirty blond hair, grayish blueish greenish eyes and I guess just 2 inches taller than me, making him about 5'3". "And I'm Mandy," the girl said. Mandy had long black hair that was in a high ponytail, dark brown eyes and was about 5'2". "Oh, and no, you are not going crazy or seeing things," Mandy said. "What was that thing and why was I the only one who could see it and and and..." I trailed off not knowing what question I should ask next. "We'll tell you everything. You just need to come with us," Drew said. "Haven't you ever heard of the stranger danger rule," I said. Mandy rolled her eyes , "First of all you know our names, making us people you know, not strangers, and second, you would just come with us to get a drink at a cafe nearby." "Fine, but what about ?," I asked. A devilish smile came upon her face, "Trust me. I'll take care of that, you two go ahead," and with that she was gone and little did I know that my life and the world possible were going to change. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 Almost Strangers Buy Me Hot Chocolate

"Come on this way," Drew says as he pushes the door of the building open for me. It had not even been an hour yet since I had walked in, yet the afternoon had changed so much for me. I gave him a "thank you" nod. We went to this place that I had never heard of called, "Godly Coffee." "Um, are you sure you don't want to go to Starbucks," I said. When I mentioned it Drew looked at me like I just told him that he was going to live in a house made of stinky socks forever. "Never. Ever. Go to Starbucks," he said. "Why?," I questioned. "You don't want to know," Drew replied and I believed him.

Drew and I walked into the cafe and a lot of other kids that looked like Drew and Mandy were there. "Let's wait for Mandy before we order," Drew said as he headed off to a table in the corner. "Ok," I agreed. After a few minutes , Mandy came in. "What did you do," I asked her. "Let's just say …. you're free to go from class," she answered. "Usual," Drew said to Mandy. "Little roasted nectar coffee," Mandy said with a slight smile. "You?" Drew asked me. "A hot chocolate will be just fine, thanks," I answered. Drew nodded and went off to get our drinks. It was silent for a few moments until I couldn't bear it anymore. " So … what is nectar," I said to Mandy. "If you stick with us, you'll find out soon enough," she said.

"So, tell me why I'm having drinks with you," I said to both Mandy and Drew almost as soon as Drew came back with our drinks. "You have only one parent, right," Drew said. "No. I live with my uncle. He said both of my parents died," I admitted. "Oh," Drew said. "Well, one of your parents is a greek god," Mandy said. Then they both looked at me as if waiting for something to happen.

"Well," Drew said. "Well, what?" I asked. "Well, aren't you go to freak out knowing that one of your parents is a greek god," Mandy said "A monster broke into my writing class this afternoon, I have had enough freaking out for one day," I say. "There is place called Camp-Half Blood where the children of Greek gods and goddesses go and it is the only safe place for demigods," Drew said. "You should come if you want to live," Mandy stated. "I'll visit the camp but I can't promise I will stay," I say to both of them. "If you're only visiting then wouldn't your uncle mind that your going to be gone all weekend," Mandy said. "My uncle is away on a business trip, so I am free to go," I say. "Then let's go," Mandy said as she ran through the doors like she was about to go off into battle. "Is she always like that?" I say to Drew. "Pretty much," Drew said. Then he walked to the door like a normal guy. "What did I get myself into?" I said to myself as I ran though the doors trying to catch up to them.


End file.
